Books, Dirty Dishes and Dragons
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: One shot. There were always dishes to be washed, the twins ruin books and Charlie is obsessed with dragons.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Arthur didn't care that his house wasn't a mansion or that he wasn't rich. Because everyone he knew who had money seemed alone and at the beck and call of someone who had more than they did.

His sons didn't stand like soldiers waiting for his orders to follow out of fear they'd be cut out of the will if they had a single thought of their own. Each one of his sons spoke their own minds and had their own personality.

His daughter didn't act like porcelain doll who would break if a speck of dirt touched her.

He couldn't give them everything they wanted at a drop of a hat, the only thing he ever had to offer them was love.

* * *

Molly often felt she spent all her time cleaning up after her children. That muddy footprints were always on the floor and dirty dishes in the sink.

That she was always breaking up an argument or trying to explain why her children had to go to bed or why they had to eat their vegetables.

When she would lay in bed at night just before she drifted off to sleep, she would smile about all the things it seemed she was always doing.

* * *

Sometimes Bill felt there was never anywhere to go get peace an quite, that someone who wasn't him had their hands on his toys or books.

That he always had to be mature because he was the eldest and it was expected of him.

Yet the rare moments he did get peace and quiet, he found it dull. His books didn't look like his books without jam fingerprints and scribble marks curtsey of the twins.

His toys didn't look right unless he was taking them away from either Fred or George to stop them hitting Percy with them.

It was fun to get to stay up longer than his siblings and thanked for getting Ginny to stop crying.

* * *

Charlie liked dragons and talked about them all the time to anyone who would listen. Every story he had read to him it had to have a dragon in or every story he told to his younger siblings would have a dragon in.

His mum said he talked so much about dragons that one day he would actually turn into a dragon.

His dad said he was the easiest child to buy things for because as long as dragons were connected to it in some way Charlie was happy.

Both Ron and Ginny's first word had been dragon because he spoke so much about them.

* * *

Percy had loved books for as long as he could remember. Bill and Charlie always gave him books they no longer wanted a lot of them had stains or scribbles on the pages but they were still readable.

His dad would often him, buy him second hand books home after he got paid and would tell him to make sure the twins didn't get hold of them.

He loved the twins, but sometimes they were a little bit destructive with things.

* * *

Fred and George knew no matter they did their mum couldn't stay angry at them for long. She would pretend to still be angry, but she couldn't fool them. Their dad rarely got angry about anything they did unless one of their pranks were dangerous.

Their brothers and their sister thought their pranks were funny and that included Percy even though he'd deny it.

The twins couldn't wait until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts so they had more people to play pranks on.

* * *

Ron would follow Bill, Charlie and Percy around the house like he was their shadow. He never followed Fred and George because without their parents or their elder brothers supervision they would play pranks him.

Bill and Charlie would let him watch them play Quidditch, Percy would sometimes read to him. His mum would let him help her cook and his dad would tell loads of stuff about Muggles.

* * *

Ginny loved hearing stories about dragons from her brother Charlie and Bill was the only who could get her to stop crying if she got upset.

Percy taught her the alphabet and the twins could always make her laugh. Ron would stamp on spiders for her even though spiders scared him.

She wasn't scared of spiders she just didn't like them very much or the thought of one crawling on her while she slept.


End file.
